ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
World Annihilation
World Annihilation (The Destruction of Life and The Heavens) is the twelfth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo, and is the last chapter in Part I. Statistice *'Cover Characters:' Milieu *'Cover Tagline:' "The Gears Of Time Are Constantly Turning. We Are Only Here To Observe. Part 1, Complete!" **'English Version:' " We watch As The Cogs Of Time Spin Round." *'Page Tagline:' None *'Ending Tagline:' "At His Wits End, The Earth Collapses........The Fate Of Destruction. But, This Isn't The End. Next Time, Part 2 Starts!!" Plot Shin Ekoda running towards a fighting God Ultimo and Demon Mask, silently warns Yamato not to let the enemy provoke him so easily. Eco urgently says that there still a chance to save everyone, but if snaps now he'll will destroy that path, and everything and everyone will be done for. Pulling his sleeve away to show a robot crest, Eco asks Regla to lend him his strength and tells him that he's counting on him, they will rewrite their memories their will stop and lose the will to fight. Regla complied and transforms to God Regla, but they suddenly pierced through the stomach by dark object, which also cause Eco be fatefully stabbing, to The Good Dôji Club and God Ultimo's surprise. The robot tells Eco that he can't let him rewrite the leaders' memory and warns that interrupting the long awaited battle between the bosses of good and evil isn't smart. Starting to deformed, the robot apologizes, but says that he won't let anyone to interfere today, and they will be God Regla's opponents instead. As the robot revealed a human face, he introduce Rage, who embodies wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins, and himself, Rage's master, Fusataro Fussa. Then Fussa gloats that with his electrical speed and lighting fast reflexes, God Regla might as well be already dead, with Rage holding on his Regla's spirit sphere. God Ultimo notes Eco's condition and Regla's soul in Rage's hands, while Vice yells at allies and demands to know why did they all come here after he told them the he would be okay on his own. K apologizes to Vice, explaining that he the one that called them here because everyone has been waiting for so long for this day to come and it wouldn't be fun if they didn't all enjoy today together. A shock Yamato curse K and angrily demands to know what have he done to Rune Kodaira and Eco, then aim for a punch. Distress, Hiroshi Kumegawa panics that the enemies is already here and shouts at Yamato that they told him to stay clam. Knowing they can't just stand around, Hiroshi push up his sleeve to show his robot crest, he tells Goge to let's go, but Goge cough up blood. Holding Goge's soul, Edile chuckles and comments how someone with a large body has such a cute spirit sphere. Edile mocks how they played right into their hands and Hana Koganei smugly questions if The Good Dôji Club thought that they would just stand by silently. Hiroshi worriedly calls out to Goge and Machi Shina is stunned, saying it's impossible as she could have sworn that Ultimo frozen them in time. Behind her, Sumako Miyoshi explains that she cancelled out Ultimo's power with ability cancel, to nullify any ally's or enemy's power within a 3 meter sphere instantly, is her dôji, Désir's ability. In the sky, Désir introduces himself as the dôji of lust, while Machi notices that he has hacked off Slow's head and holding it in his hand. Pardonner curses them and ready to attack, but Mizho told him not to move as their masters are within range Paresse's attack, surprising the masters from behind in the trees. Mizho warns them if they make one wrong move, she'll will kill them all, or rather Paresse will. Yoichi Oizumi tells Service not to worry, and that he has permission to fully release his ability, but Service says he's sorry and that he was too late as he's already tied up with multiples of Avaro surrounding him. Yoichi yells out who is he is as Kaizo Oume flies in with a helicopter introducing Avaro by telling how he likes love to be multiply greedy and than mockingly apologize as he let Avaro to release his full ability too. Avaro brags that they shouldn't underestimate him, claiming that he could clone himself enough times to fill the whole planet if he wanted to. Smiling, Musashi Murayama calmly just notes what sight this is and deduce fact that the Sins already knew all the dôji's abilities and made an admirable surprise to combat them. Musashi adds that they even capture and destroyed his Sophia, who being picked up by his head by Orgullo and praise how they completely crushed them. Orgullo smugly saying they were just too weak, but from the forest, Akira Hidaka tells Orgullo to accept the praise more gratefully. He mentioned that when the evil sides' simple abilities, The Good Dôji Club's powers are actually much stronger, and then comments how those abilities made thinking of a plan was quite a hassle. Akira changes the subject by saying that they have taken out all of the Six Perfections, but congratulate the club for getting at least this far. He also tell his allies that they should be proud to receive such compliments from Murayama - the future boy and genius warrior from The 30th Century. Yamato looks on in shock by the recent events and discoveries: the evil dôji (The Seven Deadly Sins), their masters are all people he doesn't know, his allies were all defeated, and that Murayama is a warrior from the future. Yamato thinks that all this is too much and happening so quickly, believing this has to be a dream. Suddenly, an awaken Jealous says that this isn't a dream, this all reality, to which Yamato called their names in worried and surprised. Jealous states that he's fine, since he's a Karakuri Dôji he won't die as long as his soul is are intact. However, he is not sure about Rune Kodaira, because when dôji and master fused, the damage has an enormous effect on master's spirit an no telling how they will handle the combined damage. Yamato asks why The Evil Dôji Branch doing this, K answers that once The Good Dôji Club's is a nuisance for them, if they get rid of them, they will be free to do whatever they want. Yamato is in disbelief by this generalization as Eco angrily questions if they know what today is and what's is supposed to happen on this day. Eco proclaimed it's the One Hundred Machine Funeral, everyone is going to die today, questioning if they really what that to happen and demands to know what's to for hope in that. Yamato is shocked, but K nonchalantly said that he already knows about that - everyone knows that - it's common knowledge by now. K said a billion of people are gonna be left, they can produce a paradise due to lack of congestion and they'll still have their dôji, and they can be gods of the new world. Yamato is shock by this, saying he should be old enough to know what he saying, while Eco yells at K for being an idiot, but then Rage just kills Regla by crushing his soul. Musashi states that this happened anyways and that they was too naive to change it and that fate has been decided. He also blames everything on Ultimo and Yamato, saying that they should have been destroyed from the start. Then Paresse suddenly chopped off five of the good dôji's masters heads and all the good dōjis are finally destroyed as Yamato watch in horror. As K begins to punch him, Yamato's eyes begins to tears, wondering why everything happened this way, despite their efforts as well, and wonders why he was the reason for the Earth's destruction. He wonders, if he turned back Earth's time so he stop this from ever happening and start using his powers. In the nearby mountains, Roger Dunstan and Milieu calmly watch as the destruction of world happens around the them. Dunstan announces that the strain of time and space cause a magnetic collapse and this is something that he can't stop. However, he mentions once everything is turned back though, the dōjis will finally "decide their true final battle". Characters in Order of Appearance * Ultimo (God Ultimo mode) * Vice (Demon Mask mode) * Shin Ekoda * Regla * Fusataro Fussa * Rage * K * Yamato Agari * Rune Kodaira * Jealous * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Goge * Edile * Hana Koganei * Machi Shina * Sumako Miyoshi * Désir * Mizho * Paresse * Yoichi Oizumi * Service * Avaro * Kaizo Oume * Musashi Murayama * Sophia * Orgullo * Akira Hidaka * Roger Dunstan * Milieu Category:Chapters